


Wakeful Hours

by Rookmoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Casey is confused, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Indirect Confessions, Late Nights, Mikey meddles, Reader gets angry, Reader has had enough, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Donnie isn't the only one with sleeping problems.





	Wakeful Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Guess where I got the idea for this one from. I need to stop. :\

     Another night spent at the lair, keeping company with your favorite underground friends. You mean underground in more ways than one, but that’s one of the reasons you like hanging out with them. They’re entirely unique, and it’s good to keep you on your toes.

     Especially on nights like tonight. Here you are, pounding keys once more, writing a story that you’ve been working on for about a month. Mikey is sawing logs on the armchair right next to you, and Leo and Raph have gone to bed. You can barely hear D working away in his lab. It makes nice background noise for your work. The sound of his tinkering faded to the back of your mind while you immersed yourself in the words you weave on the screen.

     Another line joins your work. Time ticks on. You aren’t watching the clock, too lost in describing the scene in your mind. You continue.

     A door opens, but you don’t dare glance up from your work. Knowing that the others wouldn’t wake unless you blew an air horn next to their heads, there’s only one other person who would be up this late.

     “You know that it’s two thirty, right?” Donnie walks out of the lab, towards the kitchen.

     You nod, still typing.

     “We’re probably both going to be up early tomorrow… Don’t you think you should get to bed?” He walks past you, eyeing the bright screen, and your fingers as they fly over the keys in a way that his never could.

     “Could say the same for yourself.”

     “You would say that, wouldn’t you.”

     “I just did.”

     He doesn’t say anything else, but you can hear him rolling his eyes. You miss the small smile he aims at the back of your head before he heeds his ever urgent need for coffee. After fiddling around with something in the kitchen, Donnie joins you on the couch.

     You glance up to send him a look that tells him that you know he’s not going to bed after what is surely another pot of coffee. You’re still typing. Donnie tilts his head, and looks down. Effectively avoiding your eyes.

     It’s so adorable. You wish he would just look you in the eyes. His eyes always seem so warm. You want to get a good look at them. To see what his eyes look like up close. You glance back to your writing, only to find that you were typing your mushy thoughts on the turtle in front of you on accident. You copy and delete the new paragraph before he has a chance to look over your shoulder and see it. You hide a grimace, and hope Donnie doesn’t notice. You’ve always been bad at hiding emotions. Now, you’re painfully aware of it.

     He gets up, and you hear the door to the lab close.

     “That was a close call.” You whisper to yourself.

     Mikey smiles in his sleep. His head lolls towards you, and you open a different document and paste the paragraph there. In the relative safety of your computer, you feel like you can open up about your feelings. This particular document is several pages long so far. You haven’t been adding to it regularly, but that’s just because this is used as a journal of sorts. So you can track your friendship and feelings for Donatello in particular.

     In order to avoid anyone knowing about this absolutely top secret document, you make sure to keep it on a small thumb drive on a ribbon around your neck, and making sure that no sneaky ninja were looking over your shoulder. Basically, it was only truly safe for you to write at night. When the others are asleep, and Donnie is working. Then again, he’s almost always working. It’s something that you adore, but you might be just a little bit jealous of all the projects he works on day in and day out. You think you would do well with a bit of that attention.

     Until you think of a good way to get some of those sweet brown eyes, you’d settle for sitting in his lab, watching him work every once in a while. Your excuse being that his brothers are loud. Sometimes, they really are. It’s not like you spend every second in the lab that you can. You don’t want to be too obvious, now. Would you?

     The door to the lab swings open as you’re saving your page, and taking out the drive. It goes around your neck right before Donnie picks you up like a kid, and walks away from the couch.

     “I know, I know.” He walks towards his room. “You need sleep and so do I, but you’re taking my bed, and I’ll take the couch.”

     He sets you on the bed before you can protest, and walks out of the room. The door closes with a quiet click, and you are left alone with your thoughts. Unfortunately, they linger on the way Donnie held you close before setting you on his bed. How shocked you were that he would pick you up without warning. That was usually something that Mikey would do, but that was rare with Donnie. You could still feel how warm his hands were on you, and you sighed before trying to surrender yourself to sleep. It didn’t work for another hour. You’re too wrapped up in the smell of his sheets, and imagining he’s laying next to you.

     Little do you know, Donatello is laying down with his eyes wide open. He’s busy telling himself off for the very thing that kept you up. Why would he pick you up like that? You’re so small compared to him. He couldn’t help seeing you as someone to protect, but you’re also a bit of a spitfire. Your quick wit is something he just can’t get past.

     He rolls onto his side, listening to the clock on the wall tick through minutes until his eyes grow heavy and the lair gets a full four hours of silence.

     Donnie is still asleep when Mikey wakes. The young turtle’s eyes snap open, and he wonders if he woke up in the middle of the night.

     He sees your laptop on the table, and something clicks. The little bit of conversation he had heard the night before wasn’t a dream. He knows that he didn’t dream the glow of the screen casting light over your features, or the interesting words you were typing. He was probably awake for a solid few minutes. Long enough to hear part of the conversation with his brother, and to see some of the stuff you were typing on that super secret document that no one’s supposed to know about.

     You still don’t know that he knows, but if he plays his cards right, he can do you a solid and not have to worry about you chewing him a new ear hole. He needs some time to plan this. Mikey chuckles to himself, a plan already forming in his head. First things first, he needs to get his hands on the flash drive.

     Hours pass, and the brothers wake one by one. You are the last one up, being a normal person and not someone who’s training under Splinter. Mikey wakes you up saying something about pizza for lunch. Blinking sleep away from your eyes, you stretch and climb out of Donnie’s bed, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

     That ends as soon as you leave the comfort of the bed. Donnie is staring at one of his screens, but that’s not the unusual part. You see a file on the largest screen that definitely has no business being on that computer.

     “See anything interesting, Donatello?” You fold your arms, and when the turtle turns in his way too cool swivel chair, he goes from awed to more than a little shocked. Boy, are you going to put him through the lecture of a lifetime. This one would put Leo’s famous long winded spiels to shame.

     “Before you say anything, this was here when I got up this morning.” Like that was… wait. It was here before he got up. You hand goes to your neck, where the ribbon that usually holds your drive should rest. It isn’t there.

     “Okay, who the hell.” You growl, turning towards the other three turtles. You will find out who breached your privacy, and they well pay.

     “Hey… Is it true?” Donnie asks. The question derails your train of thought so fast it gives you whiplash. You turn towards the brilliant turtle. There’s no way you can deflect this now.

     “Well, I don't have any characters named Donatello, so I'd say yeah. It's true," You sass, still a little ticked about him finding out in the first place.

     Donnie’s face drops for a second. It’s long enough for you to regret everything. You want to crawl under a rock and live out the rest of your humiliation there.

     A giant grin takes over his face, and he picks you up, swinging you around like Mikey had when you first got to the lair for your little sleep over. He hugs you to him, and squeezes.

     “Oh, thank god. I thought it was just me.” He whispers.

     Your eyes widen, and you’re hugging back as hard as you can. This is more than enough reason to celebrate.

     Casey walks in as Mikey, Raph and Leo are loudly congratulating Donnie and you on your new relationship status. Even though the two of you hadn’t talked about it yet.

     “So, uh… What’s goin’ on down here?”


End file.
